


Saturday Night

by KiKi_the_Creator



Series: Tumblr Stuff & Prompts (Choices) [4]
Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiKi_the_Creator/pseuds/KiKi_the_Creator
Summary: Aurora only wanted to drink and waste her night, to ignore all the stress of Edenbrook for once and give herself a slight hangover to deal with Sunday morning. Until Casey Valentine showed up, her words slightly slurred as she dragged Aurora towards the dance floor.
Relationships: Aurora Emery/Main Character (Open Heart)
Series: Tumblr Stuff & Prompts (Choices) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000551
Kudos: 6





	Saturday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Requested Aurora ficlet
> 
> [Original post](https://kiki-the-creator.tumblr.com/post/635422320469622784/saturday-night)

Sharp, staccatoed beats fill the space around Aurora as her nails echo on the wooden bar, a steady pattern to pass the time as she drinks the night away. It’s another evening spent at Donahue’s, surrounded by colleagues she doesn’t like - can barely even stand, in all honesty - as they dance and shout and get drunk before a day off or after a particularly stressful shift, before another difficult day or after the rare occurrence of a slow week, Aurora doesn’t care.

She doesn’t care why everyone’s spending their Saturday throwing back shots and letting sweat soak their clothes as they gyrate to mediocre music, and she doesn’t even care why she’s sitting alone, slowly draining cocktails at this point. She just wants to enjoy the numbness provoked by the bass thumping from speakers lining the dance floor, the constant hum of drunken, slurred conversation, and the warm buzz of alcohol slowly filling her veins like thick honey as she taps away at the bar. She sips her drink idly, never once stopping the rhythm of her nails as her foot taps along to the music still blasting.

“Hey,” a body thumps against the bar beside her, startling her from her distant thoughts, her peaceful reverie, and earning her mildly surprised gaze.

And instantly she’s fighting to suppress a scoff, rolling her eyes as she turns her gaze ahead of her again, to the wall filled with bottles before her, “What do you want, Valentine?”

“I dunno,” Casey shrugs, shifting closer to Aurora as she does, “You just looked kinda lonely,” her speech is slower than usual, like her brain’s moving behind it’s usual rate as the words leave her mouth, her posture more relaxed than Aurora’s ever seen it.

Aurora’s mouth tightens into a thin, sharp line at the casual insult to her typical demeanor, her default expression, “Well, I’m not,” she answers harshly. “I’m perfectly fine on my own,” she spits through gritted teeth, already irritated with whatever is occurring next to her.

“You sure? I make great company,” Casey’s tone slips into something particularly playful as she slides even closer along the bar, her hip nudging Aurora’s arm as her chin rests in her palm, watching Aurora without a drop of anything but tranquility.

“I’m sure,” Aurora barely manages through her clenched jaw, eyes nearly burning a hole in the wall before her as she focuses all her energy on one chip in the paint, one tiny flaw staring her in the face.

Casey slumps against the bar in faux defeat, with an exaggerated exhale. “Aw, please?” she pouts playfully, her eyes sparkling in the bar’s poor lighting as she flutters her eyelashes teasingly.

Aurora finally turns, meeting Casey’s wide, pleading eyes, “Why are you suddenly interested in being in my company?” Her tone is bland, monotone as she fights against her simultaneously growing curiosity and annoyance.

Casey’s shoulders rise in a shrug as she grabs a nearby barstool, pulling it closer and dropping onto it, “‘Cause you’re cute and I think you’re actually really warm and soft under all that ice,” Casey grins, poking Aurora in the ribs, her smile only growing as Aurora glares at her for the jab.

“I am not,” she counters furiously, meeting Casey’s easygoing grin with a scowl, her eyes narrowed as she silently challenges Casey to continue on this path.

And of course, she does, “Not what? Cute? ‘Cause I disagree, Ror,” she teases effortlessly, liquor oiling her tongue, allowing the words to fall without care as she drags a hand through her hair, that ridiculous smile still stuck in place.

But Aurora’s own expression isn’t budging either, her frown glued to her face, “I prefer my full name.”

“Too bad,” Casey shrugs again, “You’re Ror to me because it’s cute. Like you,” her eyes crinkle as her grin grows, a finger rising to tap Aurora on the nose playfully.

She jerks away from the touch, gripping the bar to keep herself on her stool as she flies backwards. “Casey, what do you want?” she questions with a suspicious gaze, eyes roving along the woman across from her, searching for an explanation for this odd behaviour.

Casey finally leans away, letting her weight fall to the bar, an elbow supporting her, “To talk,” she answers coolly, unbothered by the judgemental glimmer in Aurora’s eyes.

“About what?” the far less drunk of the two counters once more.

Casey shrugs, evidently a default in her alcohol-induced haze, “Whatever you want.”

“Okay, then,” Aurora nods, privately reveling in the way Casey perks up at her words. “Nothing. I want you to leave me alone,” Casey’s grin falls away as her shoulders sag in some form of hurt or despair.

Her smile’s been replaced by an upset frown as she watches Aurora carefully from beneath her lashes and through narrowed eyes. Only they suddenly widen, huge on her face with ecstasy overflowing from them, “This is such a good song!” She jumps to her feet, glancing around in excitement, eyes fixating on the mess of people dancing across the bar.

And, without another word, her fingers are wrapping around Aurora’s wrist, her palm warm on the skin beneath it as she begins pulling Aurora along to the dance floor, despite her many protests, “Hey! Valentine! Let me go!” She struggles against her, attempting to jerk her wrist from Casey’s grasp, but Casey holds firm.

She pulls Aurora through the crowd on the floor, until they’re surrounded by a shifting mass of bodies, Casey’s smile sparking as she turns to meet Aurora. She takes her other hand, tugging her closer and interlocking their fingers, swaying on her feet the whole while, tipsy and inexplicably happy.

But Aurora doesn’t move with her, standing frozen with a glare as Casey beams and bounces on her feet, thumbs brushing the back of Aurora’s hands to the beat of the song. Though Aurora doesn’t pull away, not wanting to shove through a crowd of wasted doctors in hopes that her spot at the bar is still available, which it likely didn’t survive long at this time of night.

Casey tugs her even closer, her hands falling from Aurora’s to rest on her hips, “Loosen up, Ror,” she hums, her mouth dropping close to Aurora’s ear, a low purr emanating from the back of her throat that sends a shiver through Aurora without remorse.

With a huff, Aurora crosses her arms over her chest, but she doesn’t pull away from Casey, doesn’t step out of her grasp, doesn’t jerk away from Casey’s hands on her. “I’m perfectly fine as I am,” she mutters under her breath.

“Sorry, what was that?” Casey’s arms wrap around her waist, pulling Aurora against her as she bows her head, her ear close to Aurora’s mouth now.

Aurora sighs, raising herself to her full height as she speaks into Casey’s ear, “I said that I am perfectly fine as I am right now. I’m not interested in dancing.”

Casey pulls back to meet her dark eyes, “Pretty please? I have nothing else to do,” she pouts once more, her head falling to Aurora’s shoulder as she holds her close, still gently swaying from side to side, shifting Aurora with her and watching her out of the corner of her eye.

Aurora can feel a blush creeping up her neck, heat rising in her cheeks as she exhales sharply. “Fine.” She nearly chokes on the word as she forces it from her throat, obliging Casey’s request by coiling her arms around her neck.

Casey squeezes her tight, nearly lifting her off her feet as she does, humming into Aurora’s neck. And Aurora’s blush only grows, a tiny smile lifting the corners of her lips as Casey buries her face in the crook of her neck. She coughs to regain her composure, features stiffening as Casey pulls back to meet her gaze with that absurd, overexcited grin, “Thank you,” she whispers, barely loud enough for Aurora to hear.

“Let’s just get this over with,” Aurora mutters, shaking her head exasperatedly as Casey beams at her. Her lips twist as she meets shining eyes, light glinting off vibrant irises, her pupils dilating slightly. “How do we, um…” Aurora bows her head, feeling her cheeks heating again, darkening with the blush, “Do this?” she finishes, fighting against a surge of embarrassment.

Casey mock gasps, “Aurora Emery,” her tone incredulous, “Do you not know how to dance?” she gapes teasingly at the woman that’s wrapped in her arms, albeit begrudgingly.

Aurora scowls up at her, lips twisted in anger, “No,” she fires coldly. “I can dance just fine,” she insists, head held high.

Casey laughs lightly, “It’s okay, Ror, just follow me,” she smiles sweetly, slowly chipping away at Aurora’s frown without her even realising it. Casey slowly starts moving her hips against Aurora’s, following the music pounding in their ears, slow and steady as the throbbing mass around them bobs along, moving to their own beat.

Aurora begins to follow, focusing on the movement against her and Casey’s hands on her hips, gently leading her. Her hands slip through Casey’s hair, palms landing on the back of her neck and thumbs absentmindedly brushing the skin beneath them, fingers knit together.

They carry on, moving together smoothly, sweat slowly beginning to coat their skin, glistening as they shift and sway and press against each other, isolated from the rest of the crowd. Casey’s head falls beside Aurora’s, their cheeks nearly touching as her breath shifts Aurora’s hair and tickles her ear, her hands softly caressing Aurora’s lower back.

A bubble slowly forms around them, immune to the chatter and buzz of Donahue’s, immune to the thrashing crowd around them as they jump and crash in a wave to the music, immune to the dizzying effect of the drinks that have filled their systems, once so strong, but now nothing compared to the overwhelming presence of one another. Aurora sucks in a deep breath at the climax of a song, glancing up carefully as she inhales again, just to find Casey already watching her carefully.

Their eyes collide, sparks flying between them in the awful, dim, yellow lighting, brighter than the few lights near the dance floor. Their bodies are pressed flush together in the heat of the bar, the temperature only rising between them. Aurora’s hands slide around to cup Casey’s cheeks, her lips parted as she meets her gaze, neither looking away as the song changes, everybody within the mass of people around them altering with it.

Everybody except for them, their eyes locked together, their gazes immovable as their movement slows. Aurora’s finger adjusts its position, tucking a stray lock of hair behind Casey’s ear delicately. As soon as her finger stills, Casey’s head dips down, her lips brushing against Aurora’s lightly, experimentally, as if to test the waters.

And Aurora meets her in the middle, colliding their lips and pulling Casey even closer with her hands on her face, Casey’s arms wrapping tight around her waist. They stand there, frozen, their bodies fitting together like pieces of a puzzle, stranded on their own island, even as they’re surrounded by dozens of people.

After a mystifying, hypnotic, captivating moment, they finally split apart for air, drawing in heaving breaths. Casey’s forehead falls against Aurora’s, a tiny gesture that sends Aurora’s heart into overdrive, “You wanna, um, go somewhere else?” she whispers against Aurora’s lips, her breath hot where it brushes her skin.

Aurora swallows, chest rising and shoulders shaking with each trembling breath as she works to steady her quivering voice. “My aunt’s home,” she eventually croaks.

“My roommates are nosey,” Casey whispers again, every exhale sending a shiver down Aurora’s spine, chilling regardless of the warmth of the body surrounding her.

“Then, uh, where…?” Aurora croaks again, her voice still raw, recovering from when it was stolen from her moments ago, ripped from her throat as Casey’s mouth found hers.

Casey’s lips twist in thought, her brows furrowing as she contemplates for what feels like an eternity, her fingertips distractedly tapping along Aurora’s body. Sharp, staccatoed beats fill the space around Aurora as her nails echo through Aurora’s nerves, a steady pattern to pass the time as they sway, slow and constant. “Bathroom?” Casey finally proposes.

Aurora visibly recoils from the suggestion, “Oh God, no, that’s disgusting,” her features scrunching in revolt, nose crunched as she shakes her head adamantly.

“Bathroom or nothing, Ror,” Casey hums, and it’s that low, throaty tone that first sent shockwaves pulsing through Aurora’s body, that first coerced her into dancing, that was the tap on the first domino that toppled every single one, each collapse leading them to this point, locked together in the middle of the dive bar.

Aurora sighs, her hands retreating from Casey’s face reluctantly. “Fine,” she frowns, lacing her fingers in Casey’s, immediately getting pulled through the crowd for the second time tonight, the hand in hers warm as she shoves through the crowd.

She leads Aurora through the back of the bar, into the small hallway that holds the bathrooms, into the women’s restroom, and to the farthest stall, hidden from the rest of the busy restroom. She pushes it open with her shoulder, turning around to pull Aurora close again and scanning for any prying eyes, her hands landing on Aurora’s waist when she doesn’t find any.

Aurora falls into her, connecting their lips as she fumbles with the door, nudging it closed and locking it with one hand behind her back. As soon as her hand retreats, flying up to cup the side of Casey’s face, she’s pushed against the wall, Casey never once separating their lips as Aurora quietly groans into her mouth.

Her hands slip into Casey’s hair, locks filling the gaps between her fingers as Casey pins her against the wall, hands skating along her sides, slipping beneath the hem of her shirt to explore her stomach. Her thumbs graze Aurora’s abdomen, the muscles beneath them twitching as her fingers rise along her ribs.

Their tongues clash, swirling together, and Aurora can taste the alcohol in Casey’s breath as she explores her mouth, can feel the lack of inhibitions in her touch as her fingers skim along her body, can hear the eagerness to push forward as Casey’s vocal cords produce a soft, barely held back moan. Their hands adventure along their bodies - backs, hips, waists, torsos, necks, faces - anywhere they can reach.

Casey’s lips stray from Aurora’s, darting down to her neck to suck at her pulse point, teeth grazing Aurora’s skin. Her head falls back, allowing Casey even more room to nip and kiss her, to nearly bruise her skin and soothe anything that forces a hiss from Aurora’s throat with her tongue. It’s a steady, constant rhythm as her mouth and hands move along Aurora’s skin.

“Case! Are you in here?” Sienna’s voice echoes through the bathroom, a sudden divide forcing Aurora and Casey apart, only heavy breathing and wide, surprised eyes filling the space between them.

Casey clears her throat, working to steady her voice and her breathing, “Yeah, what’s up, Si?” she calls, eyes still trained on Aurora’s dark irises.

“We’re heading home soon, so hurry up!” Sienna shouts back from across the large, tiled bathroom, echoes pinging from every surface.

“Yeah, okay, I’ll be right out,” Casey nods, even if Sienna can’t see it, her features turning downcast as seconds tick past. The door finally slams shut, and the pair still standing in the stall let out a collective sigh of relief, Aurora relaxing beneath Casey’s hands.

Until Casey pulls away, her body separating from Aurora’s and a chill filling the space she had just occupied, Aurora stiffening as the cold air makes contact with her skin. But before she leaves, Casey pecks Aurora on the cheek, “See you later, Ror,” she whispers against her cheek, the words sending goosebumps breaking along Aurora’s skin as her dark eyes stare into Casey’s, a million questions flitting within them. A million questions that neither know the answer to, and a million questions that they may never find a solution for.

Then Casey steps back with an uneasy, nearly trembling smile, unlocks the door, and yanks it open, striding out of the bathroom and leaving Aurora standing alone in a public restroom stall. Standing alone with flushed cheeks, disheveled hair, and crumpled clothes, her shoulders shaking with each uneven breath as she works to stabilize herself.

She pushes off the wall, combing her fingers through her hair to sort it out, brushing her clothes to remove the wrinkles Casey’s hands knotted into them. Her hands fall to her sides, eyes dropping to the floor beneath her, staring blankly as confusion, frustration, and excitement whirl like a storm in her foggy, tipsy mind. Sharp, staccatoed beats fill the space around Aurora as her nails echo in the quiet of the stall, a steady pattern beating on her thigh to pass the time as she considers everything, each precious detail of her Saturday night.

Her Saturday night that hasn’t gone at all as she expected it to, not one bit.


End file.
